


It Starts With Coffee

by cottonmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Student Kageyama, coffee shop AU, office worker oikawa, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonmatcha/pseuds/cottonmatcha
Summary: Oikawa is wondering why this boy keeps ordering black coffee when he clearly hates it
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 265





	It Starts With Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> just a random fluff fic that I have in my folder. it was for other fandom before but I turned it into oikage. we need more fluff oikage because their canon existence is already angst.

Oikawa wasn’t a morning person and he hated waking up early. If he had choice, he would like to sleep until afternoon. Unfortunately, he was an adult who had to go to work so he could feed himself.

He checked his wristwatch and sighed. It was only seven in the morning but he already released a sigh. In thirty minutes, he would have a meeting with big investors and he needed coffee to keep him awake. A cup of black coffee would be perfect to boost his energy. He walked towards the coffee shop near his office, he was a regular there since they made good coffee, in addition the barista was his high school friend.

Stepping inside the shop, Oikawa went straight to the counter to place his order. A buff man with spiky hair was standing behind the register and he sent a tired smile at him.

“You look like shit.” The man raised an eyebrow as he placed his order to register machine. He already knew what Oikawa wanted to order anyway.

“Is that how you greet your customer, Iwa-chan?”

Oikawa threw a weak glare at the barista. He barely slept last night because he was busy making presentation slides for the meeting today.

“I am just being honest. No need to pay, it’s on me for today.” Iwaizumi shrugged and turned around to prepare his order. Black coffee without cream and one spoon of sugar.

  
The smell of coffee filled Oikawa’s nostrils and he inhaled it to comfort himself. The coffee shop always grounded their coffee beans fresh. Usually, he would whine to his friends about how tiring his job was and the salary wasn’t enough but today he didn’t have energy for that.

“Thanks. I have important meeting today. I need the power of coffee.”

Waiting at the pick-up side of the counter, Oikawa’s eyes scanned around the coffee shop. Unlike popular coffee shop like Starbucks who was always crowded with the youngster, this place was less crowded. The shop was located at the street where it was surrounded by big companies. A lot office workers chose to grab and go instead of staying to enjoy their coffee.

“Here’s your coffee. Black with a spoon of sugar. No cream.”

  
Nodding his head, Oikawa took the coffee and decided to sit at the table near the counter. He wanted to stay at the coffee shop for a while before going to start his hectic day at the office. The caffeine managed to wake him up properly after the first sip as he relaxed on his seat. The bitter but comforting after taste was what he looked forward when he drank coffee. The peaceful atmosphere was broken when suddenly the entrance door barged open and a group of what looked like university students walked in.

“I heard this coffee shop is good! Let’s try!”

The boy with orange hair said it loudly and excitedly ran towards the counter to order. He didn’t understand how could someone be so lively in the morning.

“Dumbass! Don’t run!” The black-haired boy with a scowl yelled at his hyper friend.

Two boys followed behind them, one of them was really tall and the other had freckles.

“We don’t know them.” The tall boy with glasses said it to no one in particular, as if he just announced it everyone who could hear him.

The sudden commotion piqued Oikawa’s interest. He didn’t know if there was university nearby. It was rare to see university students around here, usually it was full of office workers.

“Kageyama, what do you want to order?” The orange haired boy turned to his grumpy looking friend.

“Uh…” Kageyama frowned and awkwardly glanced around as if he was searching for something when the menu was in front of him.

Their eyes met. Oikawa noticed how blue his eyes were and if he ignored the scowl, the boy was pretty cute. Realizing how weird it was to think like that about a stranger, a young one to be added, he immediately shifted his gaze. He missed the way the boy stared at his coffee.

“B-black coffee?” The black-haired boy turned to face his friend.

“No sugar or cream?” Iwaizumi asked as he pressed the register screen.

“I think no?” Kageyama sounded confused.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

They ended up bickering over something that Oikawa couldn’t hear. It felt he was eavesdropping so he decided to pull out his phone to check his emails or messages. After few minutes, he noticed that the group was seating near his table.

“Hinata Shoyo.” Iwaizumi called from the counter and the orange haired boy stood up to take his coffee.

A moment later Iwaizumi called ‘Kageyama Tobio’ and the black-haired boy hesitantly stood up. The boy grabbed the cup of steaming black coffee from the barista and sat back to join his friends. Usually, Oikawa would ignore his surrounding while he enjoyed his coffee but somehow, he couldn’t tear his gaze off the boy. The orange haired boy was chatting with the freckles boy while the tall one stood up to pick up his order. None of them noticed how the Kageyama boy glared at the innocent cup before he picked it up and slowly sipped the coffee.

To be honest, Oikawa didn’t know what to expect because as someone who loved coffee, he at least expected him to sigh in satisfaction but what happened next was pretty comical. Kageyama cringed and made a funny face, clearly not enjoying what he just tasted.

Such a comical sight, Oikawa immediately looked away to hide his smile. The boy was clearly not a coffee drinker but he ordered a black coffee without sugar and cream. It was amusing and the way his friends didn’t notice the discomfort made it even funnier.

  
_**Beep!** _

  
The alarm on his phone beeped which was a cue for him to leave for work. He unlocked the screen to turn it off and got up from his table. Feeling a little more energized than when he just woke up, the brown-haired man gathered his stuff and walked out of the coffee shop without looking back. Not realizing a pair of blue eyes were following his steps until he was out of sight.

  
###

  
Another day started and just like Oikawa’s morning routine, he headed towards his favourite coffee shop before going to work. The presentation yesterday went well and he felt his mood was better today. He ordered a cup of black coffee with a spoon of sugar and no cream. There was nothing interesting as he waited for his coffee at the pick-up counter, not until a familiar face walked inside the coffee shop. The black-haired boy from yesterday was here again. That Kageyama. Unlike yesterday, he came alone this time.

  
“Black coffee without sugar and cream please.”

  
Oikawa raised an eyebrow at his order. Based on what he witnessed yesterday, the boy couldn’t drink black coffee for sure. The black liquid was clearly too bitter for him to handle. Was it a bet or a challenge?

After Kageyama paid his coffee, he went to the pick-up side and that was when their eyes met again. Strangely they boy immediately avoided his gaze and quietly queued behind him. Not that Oikawa saw him closer, the boy was pretty tall. The scowl was still there but he caught a little blush on his cheeks. His observation was interrupted when Iwaizumi gave him his coffee. He went to nearby table to enjoy his morning coffee as usual.

Just like yesterday, Oikawa watched as the boy grabbed his order and sat near his table. Curiosity took over his mind and he couldn’t help to wait for the boy’s reaction. At first the boy just stayed still, only staring at his coffee and a moment later he took his first sip. As he lowered his cup from his mouth, he was silent. Few seconds passed by and Oikawa saw how Kageyama clenched his fist, frowning as he tried to shake off the bitter taste.

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress his laughter at the funny sight. It was really entertaining. His alarm beeped which meant he had to leave. A grin was visible on his face as he gathered his belongings. He spared a glance at certain black-haired boy before leaving for work.

Kageyama folded his arms and huffed in annoyance, clearly not noticing the amused grin from Oikawa.

  
  


##

  
The daily visit to the coffee shop became interesting for Oikawa since he would see the black-haired boy again. Sometimes Kageyama was with his friends but most of the time he would come alone. His order was still the same, black coffee without sugar and cream. His reaction was no different either. Oikawa knew he wasn’t the only who noticed it since Iwaizumi offered a pack of sugar and cream to Kageyama before but the boy was stubborn and said he didn’t need it.

  
After a while, Oikawa couldn’t help to feel curious. It was obvious that the boy forced himself to drink the bitter liquid. He didn’t enjoy coffee yet his order was always the same. Maybe it was a punishment because he lost a bet with his friends? But Kageyama often came alone to drink the coffee, like he legit enjoyed the taste which was not true. Oikawa caught him puking outside the shop before and it was worrisome.

  
“Kageyama, can you really handle black coffee? You know it will taste much better with the sugar and cream.”

  
One morning, Oikawa was sitting near the counter and managed to eavesdrop the conversation between the boy and Iwaizumi.

  
“It’s okay. Black coffee is delicious.”

  
Oikawa snorted at the reply.

  
  


##

  
It was Sunday and he didn’t have to work but he was craving for a cup of coffee. After rolling around on his bed, Oikawa got up to head over to his favourite coffee shop. They made the best coffee and he thought about enjoying his morning with the smell of grounded coffee was actually not a bad idea at all.

  
When he arrived at the coffee shop, he walked towards the counter to place his order, only to be surprised when he saw a familiar black-haired boy at the queue. Oikawa casually stood behind the boy and noticed the slight height difference between them. He also could smell the fruity shampoo scent from his hair and he immediately stepped back after realizing how close he was. It seemed Kageyama wasn’t aware about his presence.

“Black coffee again, Kageyama?” Iwaizumi asked in amusement before his eyes shifted to Oikawa who was standing behind the boy. The smirk on his face made Oikawa raised his eyebrow in question.

  
“Uh, do you have something sweet?”

  
Iwaizumi laughed at the answer. “Of course. Giving up on the coffee when he’s not around?”

Oikawa didn’t understand the conversation and he couldn’t see Kageyama’s face but he noticed how the boy’s ears went red.

“Iwaizumi-san! You should stop gossiping with Hinata.” Kageyama grumbled. “I want Ice chocolate with extra milk.”

“It’s interesting.” Iwaizumi grinned as he pressed the register. He took the money from Kageyama and then with obnoxiously loud voice, he greeted Oikawa. “Oh, Oikawa! It’s rare for you to be here on weekend!”

  
The loud greet startled both Oikawa and Kageyama. Before he could regain his composure, Kageyama turned around sharply and they were standing face to face now. The scowl on his face was gone, replaced by shocked expression. Blue eyes widened in realization and the blush slowly appeared on his face.

Kageyama looked distressed and Oikawa didn’t understand why, so he lamely greeted him to ease the awkwardness.

“Hello. It’s unusual that you ordered something sweet today.”

The boy looked like a deer caught in headlight. He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. Kageyama didn’t say anything and just lowered his gaze, his face was really red.

“Hey, are you alright? I am sorry if I am acting like we’re close. It’s just that I usually saw you ordering black coffee. If that makes you uncomfottable-”

“Uh, No! It’s Okay!” Kageyama almost shouted, he glanced around and thanked god that the coffee shop was vacant because he didn’t want people to see how he made fool of himself right now. “You just.. uh, you surprised me and you make me nervous.”

“Nervous? Why? It’s not like I’ll scold you for drinking something sweet.” Oikawa made a joke to lighten the atmosphere.

“But you’re the reason why I drink black coffee.”

That left Oikawa dumbfounded. He thought about many reasons why the boy forced himself to drink black coffee but never once he thought because of him. It wasn’t like boy knew him either so he didn’t understand why he became the main reason.

“Me? We don’t even know each other.”

Kageyama fidgeted in discomfort. He glanced up to meet Oikawa’s brown eyes. Sighing loudly, his shoulder slumped in defeat.

“Because I thought it was cool. It made me look… mature? I want to look mature in front of you.”

  
Oikawa didn’t understand at first but after he connected the dots, he concluded that it was a confession from the boy. Kageyama drank black coffee not because he liked it, not because it was a bet or punishment. But it was to look mature in front of Oikawa, to impress him, to get his attention. That was a weird yet somehow adorable way to attract him and Oikawa was speechless.

“You’re a strange kid.”

The frown made its way back to Kageyama’s face and Oikawa wanted to remove that. He immediately clarified his words.

“You don’t have to impress me by drinking something you hate. Just, you know. Talk to me. And stop treating me like I am old. I am only 24.”

“Oh, I am not a kid. I am 22.” Kageyama mumbled.

Their age gap wasn’t that big. Oikawa secretly felt relieved to know that the boy wasn’t too young. He was probably a senior in university and Oikawa wanted to know that, wanted to know more about Kageyama.

  
“Kageyama, here’s your Ice chocolate with extra milk.”

  
Iwaizumi’s voice startled both of them. They didn’t realize that the barista was there watching the whole ordeal from the counter in amusement. Kageyama awkwardly mumbled a thank you and picked up his drink.

“Also, you don’t have to act mature in front of Shittykawa. He’s a childish brat.”

“Hey!” Oikawa yelled in annoyance.

Feeling embarrassed, Kageyama decided to walk away in silent. His step was halted when Oikawa blocked his way. He looked up to see Oikawa was grinning at him with playful gaze.

“Hey, can you find the table for us? I need to order first.”

“Huh? U-u-us?”

“Yeah. I want to know about you. I only know your name is Kageyama and you hate black coffee. I want to know what you like too.”

Oikawa wanted to laugh at Kageyama’s shocked expression as the boy was staring at him owlishly. He nodded shyly and cutely skipped his steps towards the table near the window. So much for trying to look mature. Oikawa chuckled.

“You both are gross.” Iwaizumi snorted. “It’s cute that he wanted to impress you though. Boy chugged bitter liquid everyday to get your attention.”

Somehow Oikawa forgot that Iwaizumi was still there. He was glad that no one was at the queue because it was already embarrassing to be watched by his friend, more over by strangers.

“You are just jealous.” Oikawa tried to glare but he was too giggly to look intimidating. His Sunday morning turned to be interesting.

  
“Heh, whatever. So, black coffee as usual?”

  
Oikawa glanced at the black-haired boy who patiently waited for him on his seat. His blue eyes were tinkling as he sipped on his ice chocolate, clearly enjoying the sweet taste. Ready to place his order, Oikawa smiled before turned back to face Iwazumi.

  
“No. I’d like to order Ice chocolate with extra milk.”

  
Oikawa didn’t enjoy sweet drinks in general but if Kageyama drank the bitter liquid to impress him, then it was only fair if it was his time to impress the boy with sweet tooth, right?

  
**END**

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are very appreciated ;)  
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/matchabiscuit)


End file.
